Happy Birthday Hinata: The Gift
by Kyuubi16
Summary: It's Hinata's Birthday though unlike last year, her husband seems to have forgotten. As Hinata grows sadden at Naruto's uncharacteristic behavior, see finds herself surprised when the reason behind Naruto's behavior is shown. Fluff. The first of many possible Hinata fics I do today. Part of my day of Hinata and week of Holiday fics. Follow me on twitter. Image by crosscutter.


Happy Birthday Hinata: The Gift

0

Naruto x Hinata

0

Author's Note

0

I've really been lax on the Holiday fics. I want to start making up for that. This week is the week of Hinata and Holiday themes. I shouldn't have to go into more details on what that means.

0

Story Start

0

Hinata expected a gift, or at least a small blessing in which he would say, "Happy Birthday." Considering what happened last year, she almost expected a fine or complaint of some sorts by the end of the night. As well-meaning as her husband could be, trouble usually always followed him. If anything she would have settled for a nice and simple dinner at a restaurant. She wished he would do anything to show that he remembered her birthday.

Glancing over from her scroll, another trade agreement from a small clan, she noticed Naruto seemed to be intently reading over some paperwork. It was unlike him to actually focus on the work instead of simply using Kagebunshin. No matter how much he grew and mature, that boisterous blond wouldn't miss out a chance to go see his pupils or hang out with his friends.

Even a simple wish of Happy Birthday would be better than just him sitting there and being so uncharacteristically quiet. How could the same blond that cost so much property damage last year in an attempt to bake her cinnamon buns, not to mention an extravagant surprise party forget?

"Ah, Naruto?" Hinata forced a bright smile on her face as she moved to the other side of his work table. "I'm going to prepare some pork cutlet rice bowl for dinner. Would you like anything else?"

His eyes shifted up to meet her sweet smile. "No, that would be fine." He answered. He didn't greet her with a foxy grin or anything relating to his usual behavior.

Was there something wrong? Was he dissatisfied? Was he unhappy with something? Hinata inwardly shook her head. She went to great pains or the years to make Naruto understand that she would bear any burden alongside him. That he could talk to her about anything. She didn't say anything and simple went to finish dinner.

They ate their meal in silence. It was just so unusual not to hear Naruto complain about paperwork or how his skills were getting rusty with dealing with nothing but bandits. Not even so much as a 'Hinata-chan this is delicious. Could you make this into a sort of ramen?' as her pupils shifted from the blond to her own meal, she realized she had hardly touched her food.

"Is something wrong Hinata-chan?" she heard him ask, prompting her to look up.

"Aah, nothing," she murmured as she proceeded to eat the food.

At least he was showing some kind of concern. After dinner things were quiet again.

A tad bit annoyed, she scrubbed the dishes with force. She had never felt that annoyed in her life. This was funny, considering how infuriately clueless Naruto had been to her feelings for so many years. No, it was the fact that once they were together, she figured that Naruto's perceptions in these matters wouldn't be so…so…she couldn't even think of the words.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto called from the other room. "You think you can come check this out and let me know what you think?"

Hinata approached him, wondering just why Naruto was being so vague. She entered the room and before the words could leave her mouth she settled on the object that was propped up against their best. A gasp left her lips as she clasp her mouth.

It was a picture of her. By no means was it close to being professional or a masterpiece. That much was imperative, but she could make out herself quite well. It was obvious it was made by amateur hand. She was dressed in her usual Kunoichi outfit, surrounded by flowers petals. In the picture she was sitting with her legs to the side, a kind smile on her face while she was running her fingers along the fur of a baby fox.

"I hope you like it. Since everyone in the village pretty much agreed to never let me throw a party again, I wanted to make you something especially. I'm not really smart in matters like this for most people, and I'm sorry I've been deceiving you, claiming I've been busy with Hokage duties and all but…" Naruto's rambling was cut off when he was suddenly pulled down into one of the most passionate kisses of his life. Considering it was usually reserved wife doing this, he was understandably stunned.

"I love it…" she told him. She was so touched by the gesture her emotions were in a flux. "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto's familiar and missed foxy grin formed on his face. "Happy Birthday Hinata." And without a doubt everything was okay again.

000

Chapter End

000

I plan on doing several more birthday fics and themes. So people can have their choice instead of me doing just one.


End file.
